


Drabble Me This

by colazitron



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the one in which harry is asleep and then isn't

Harry is asleep and then he isn’t. Something startles him and all he’s aware of for a few moments is weight and pain and a startled sound. It takes a second or two for him to realize that that was his sound and he was asleep and then woken up. He doesn’t remember if he dreamed anything.

“Shit, sorry, mate,” someone says.

Next thing there’s the blue-ish light of a mobile phone screen lighting up the living room sparingly and a boy stumbling his way to the other sofa.

“’S alright,” Harry replies.

The following morning, he meets Ed Sheeran.


	2. the one in which harry and ed are kittens

At first Ed is rather suspicious of the new kitten Louis brings home one day. He’d talked about it before, but Ed had done his best to meow in protest. He’d lived with Louis for three years now. They didn’t need another cat.

But then Louis sets him down on the sofa next to Ed.

“This is Harry, Ed. You need to watch out for him, ‘cause you’re stronger than him and he’s so small, look.”

This is true, Ed thinks. Harry mewls plaintively and traipses to Ed’s side in the sunny spot. He curls up and purrs. Ed follows.


	3. the one in which ed can fit 52 maltesers in his mouth at one time (it's a huge mouth)

“I hear you’ve got a huge mouth?” Harry whispers and the grin that spreads Ed’s lips is possibly the filthiest he’s ever seen. Certainly the filthiest he’s seen that evening. Ed is already standing too close in the empty elevator, his arms boxing Harry in against the mirror-tiled back wall.

“Enormous,” Ed says and presses their lips together, snaking his tongue inside Harry’s mouth. It’s always a promise this late at night but this time it rattles Harry to his bones. Inside Ed’s flat they shed clothes on the way to the bedroom. Ed goes to his knees still grinning.


	4. the one in which ed is a prince but doesn't have any fucks to give

Matthew is older and thus it’s Matt’s job to rule the kingdom next, so Ed doesn’t feel too bad about not being ‘Prince Edward’ most days. He does the bare minimum to avoid seeing his mother fret, but he prefers to sit quietly and compose. His mother starts talking about princesses and he pretends not to hear. Princesses.

Then he meets Princess Harry at a ball and she’s perfect. Her brown curls are messy and her laugh is loud. She’s always honest and her kisses are the sweetest. Their parents are obviously relieved there’s someone who’ll take them. Everybody wins.


	5. the one in which harry wears ed's hoodie

Ed wraps his arms around Harry’s waist, leaning against his back and resting his chin on his shoulder, both of them watching the bacon sizzle.

“You’re wearing my hoodie,” Ed says, because it’s true. It still smells worn, like his shampoo and faintly of cigarettes. He’s also wearing yesterday’s boxer briefs.

“I am,” Harry agrees easily.

“And you’re making breakfast,” Ed says, because that’s also true.

“Brilliant observation.”

“You still don’t get to keep it,” he insists. A smile tugs at Harry’s lips. Ed buries his own in Harry’s shoulder. Who is he kidding. It suits his eyes better anyway.


	6. the one in which ed spanks harry in his dressing room

Ed sits on the chair, facing the dressing table and its three mirrors, but he can’t see his face because right before him, bent over, his forearms on the table and trembling slightly is Harry. His legs are spread a little and Ed reaches around his hips to open his belt, button and zipper, grabbing hold of the fabric of his trousers and underwear and pulling it down unceremoniously. Harry shivers and Ed knows it’s not the cold. He strokes his palms over the white skin of his arse almost tenderly before digging his fingers in hard, watching the ten red spots disappear quickly. It’s a good thing Harry’s not going to get to sit for the next few hours because then he draw his hand back and slaps it hard across Harry’s bare bottom. The muscles in his arse flinch and clench reflexively and it’s fascinating to watch. In the two outer mirrors Ed can see how Harry’s head is lowered and his mouth is open a little, bracing himself for the second impact. But instead of granting Harry the release of tension, he lets his hand drift up over the back of his shirt - the blazer having been discarded - and grabs a fist full of curls at the back of his head, pulling on it until Harry looks up and their eyes lock over the mirror.

“Watch,” he commands and Harry bites his lip briefly, the blood there shooting closer to the surface and making it even more obscenely pink.

“I want you to see your cheeks turn red.”

He doesn’t clarify the double entendre, knowing that Harry’s gaze will flit from the reflection of his face to the glimpse he can get of the swell of his buttocks. Then he draws his hand back again and hits Harry again; five times in quick succession. This time the rosy tint to his skin stays longer. Harry’s pressed his lips together as a physical reminder not to make any sound - not that the slap of skin on skin isn’t suspicious enough and they really shouldn’t do this where anyone could catch them, but it only makes it more exciting - and Ed won’t have that. He leans forward and seals his lips to Harry’s skin, sucking a bit of his flesh into his mouth roughly, before sinking his teeth in and then pulling back quickly and landing another smack on the sensitised skin. Harry whimpers. Much better.


	7. the one in which they fail at communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed doesn't tell Harry about the party Taylor's throwing that he expects them both to go to. Harry is not in the mood to party. They fight.

In hindsight, it’s stupid.

It was a really stupid fight, and waking up alone when he didn’t have to for once - in fact had been sure he wouldn’t, less than twelve hours ago - is even more stupid. He should have told Harry about Austin’s graduation and the party Taylor had been planning for him sooner. He should have told Taylor he hadn’t seen Harry in the flesh in forever and bowed out of the party. Austin wouldn’t have minded.

They should’ve at least left early or gotten there late and taken some time to themselves. Ed should’ve noticed the tight set to Harry’s shoulders over the past few days. He shouldn’t have needed Louis to clap him on the back and say “it’s just been harder on him than he wants to admit - doing it all without Zayn; I think he’s a bit scared we are all going to fall apart” for him to realise that Harry needed him right now. Needed him to be a boyfriend and a best friend, and not focussed on someone else.

Sure, Harry should’ve just asked for these things instead of clamming up and being passive-aggressive for a week only to storm off in a huff, but.

Well. Ed has stormed off before. Ed has left Harry behind in cities, and countries, and continents before. Neither of them are good at confrontation. They make mistakes. Having private planes at their disposal doesn’t lessen that inclination in the slightest. Nor does it make it easier to deal with.

So Harry is in Los Angeles and Ed is waking up in Las Vegas with a massive headache and a lump of guilt the size of the moon in his stomach. Last night it had been easy to drown out the knowledge of Harry sulking alone in his hotel room instead of coming out to party with said party and the freely flowing alcohol. By the time Louis figured out Harry actually flew back to LA, and Taylor looked at him like she felt guilty, it was too late.

It’s stupid.

It’s especially stupid because Ed’s schedule is filled today and he doesn’t want to apologise to Harry over text or a call. He wants to do it in person, so he can hold him properly and kiss him until his shoulders drop and he tells Ed what’s been bothering him.

It's stupid.

But hindsight is 20/20 and Ed has always needed glasses.

Ed picks up his phone and dialls Harry’s number, knowing that Harry won’t pick up, because he’s sulking or busy. He sighs to himself when he’s invited to leave a message, waits for Harry’s number to be read out and says, “I’m sorry. I love you. Please call me.” It’ll make Harry angry at first because it’s short and not enough but that’s the problem they have, isn’t it? Nothing’s ever enough. They don’t see each other enough, they don’t get to talk to each other enough, they don’t talk about what they’re doing with each other enough.

But they love each other enough. Harry will be sulky and angry and then he’ll listen to Ed’s message a couple of times and then he will call and they will be fine. They will be fine.

 

**The End**


End file.
